La vie est un long fleuve tranquille
by Klaine.ChrisandMe
Summary: OS Sur un Kurt et Blaine, amoureux comme toujours et mignons à croquer ils parlent de rien et de Teen Wolf, et puis enfin les hormones adolescentes qui quoi qu'on en dise sont quand même utiles...


**Bien le bonjour pour ceux qui viennent ici !**

**Et oui cela commence à faire bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres :O**

**Je m'en excuse pour ceux qui attendent la suite ! (J'espère qu'il y en a)**

**Il faut absolument je prenne le temps de continuer tout ça ! Je n'ai pourtant pas abandonné et l'inspiration ne manque pas, je suis chargée en ce moment (Merci mes profs...)**

**Et comme vous avez pu remarquer en venant sur cet OS (Mon premier OS !) Et bien lui j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire (Ne lui en voulez pas ;) )**

**Enfin voilà, maintenant que j'ai bien raconté ma vie ( Comme d'habitudeuuuuh! )**

**Rien de bien méchant, l'idée m'es venue après la remarque intéressante de mon frère comme quoi Chris, sur mon fond d'écran, ressemblait à un loup garou mais épilé (Ah ah x) ), Enfin Breff, s'en suivi d'un visionnage de Teen Wolf.**

**...Si vous voulez des Gars Sexy et Mignons torse nu, regardez ;)**

**Ah oui petit Bla Bla habituel, Teen Wolf tout comme Glee ne m'appartient en aucun cas !**

* * *

-KB-

Aujourd'hui, Kurt avait décidé de faire une surprise à son Blaine et avait pris une semaine de repos, après tout on lui devait bien ça, avec toutes les heures qu'il faisait en plus !

Il avait donc pris le premier avion et se rendait maintenant direction l'Ohio, et plus précisément à McKinley !

Il aimait tellement voir les yeux mordorés de son brun s'illuminer quand il l'apercevait, attendant devant sa voiture.

Depuis que qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, comme Kurt aimait si bien le rappeler à tout le monde,

ils étaient encore plus proche qu'avant, d'un commun accord ils avaient decidé de tout partager et de se voir le plus possible, tout en faisant des surprises à l'autre pour entretenir leur belle, re-belle relation.

Ils étaient à nouveau le couple que tout le monde envie.

Kurt, qui était à nouveau parti dans ses pensées au pays Guimauvien, sursauta quand il entendit la sonnerie de McKinley retentir … Ah cette vieille sonnerie, c'est sans doute ce qui lui manquait le moins à New York !

Il attendit donc patiemment que Blaine montre le bout de son nez.

Quand il le vit, enfin, il ne pu réprimer un sourire niais... Vraiment il avait été crétin de ne pas écouter Blaine, ils auraient moins souffert tous deux et puis comme dirait Rachel, ils étaient âme sœur, ça se voit comme son nez au milieu de son visage, bon elle a plutôt dit que ça se voyait comme elle au milieu d'une scène de Broadway mais bon...

Tiens, ça y est Blaine semblait l'avoir vu, ah moins qu'il sourit comme un idiot en courant vers sa voiture pour rien...

- Kuuurt ! S'écria Blaine en le prenant tendrement dans les bras.

Après quelques instant d'un câlin bien serré suivit d'un baiser à faire envier les films romantiques, Blaine se détacha très légèrement de Kurt et le prit par la taille, posant son front contre celui de son amour.

- Arfff, c'est fou comme tu m'as manqué, sourit Blaine en regardant maintenant Kurt.

- Hum, on s'est vu il y a deux semaines, Mais .. Commença Kurt.

' Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Demanda Blaine en affichant une petit moue boudeuse.

- Non, je suis juste venu ici pour regarder un match avec Finn, tu sais comme j'aime le Foot en plus … Mais espèce de gros bêta ! Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ! Rit Kurt.

- Tu as un sens de l'humour douteux ! Et il n'y a pas de match ce soir en plus, répondit Blaine en se moquant de Kurt.

- Ehh ! Tu n'es qu'un méchant, vilain, moqueur ! Termina en riant Kurt, tapant l'épaule de Blaine.

- Pauvre chou ! Ahh j'ai plus rien à te répliquer et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! (Un bisou) je suis pardonné ?

- Ouaiff, je sais pas encore... Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? Sourit Kurt.

- Hum, on a deux semaines à rattraper...Et puis pleins de choses à se raconter! Sourit malicieusement Blaine.

- Intéressant... Dit Kurt, pensif.

- Allez, mon cœur, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Répondit Blaine, ayant apparemment retrouvé toute sa forme.

- Je monte, je monte, arrête de bouger comme ça ! On dirait un chiot qui vient de retrouver un magnifique truc à machouiller ! Gloussa Kurt.

- Et tu es le magnifique truc à machouiller alors ! Ça me va alors, répondit Blaine, un sourire en coin.

- Pff, tu deviens irrécupérable, sourit Kurt.

- Oui mais tu m'aime quand même ! … En voiture ! Chantonna Blaine.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Répondit Kurt en continuant à sourire.

Pendant le trajet après avoir chanté Baby, It's Cold Outside et Let it Snow à tue-tête, bien qu'ils soient en novembre, Kurt se dit que plus le temps avançait et plus ils sentait que Blaine était heureux, lui aussi d'ailleurs, il pensait que Blaine et lui étaient maintenant un peu comme son père et Carole, bon ok, ils étaient moins vieux, mais ça faisait plaisir quand on savait que Burt et Carole ne se quitteront sans doute jamais (Heureusement!)

Après s'être garé devant la maison de Blaine, ils se rendirent tranquillement dans la chambre de Blaine, main dans la main, Kurt avait apprit à savoir ce que pensait Blaine, et à cette instant, il se félicita de n'avoir pas mis beaucoup d'épaisseurs de vêtements !

Une heure plus tard, les deux amoureux, quelque peu plus fatigué qu'auparavant (Tiens on se demande pourquoi …) Avaient revêtu leurs pantalons ainsi qu'un simple Tee shirt, Kurt ayant piqué un haut à Blaine.

Ils étaient à présent allongés côte à côte en train de feuilleter le même magazine, leurs pieds s'entrelassant amoureusement.

- Oh la la ce mec est trop sexy ! Cria presque Kurt, brisant le calme confortable qui s'était installé.

- Ouh calme, qui est sexy ? Demanda Blaine, un peu jaloux, se demandant qui Kurt pouvait-il bien trouver sexy à en crier.

- Bah là regarde, Tyler Hoechlin, celui qui joue Derek dans Teen Wolf ! Sourit Kurt, en montrant le magazine.

- Effectivement il est sexy, j'espère que tu ne me compares pas à lui hein ! Parce que niveau muscle … Reprit Blaine timidement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton corps me suffit amplement ! Et puis, commença Kurt en chuchotant dans son oreille, je dois dire que tu es vraiment vraiment vraiment très sexy alors ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait mon choix...

- C'est une réponse qui me convient très bien... Sourit Blaine en embrassant tendrement Kurt.

- Eh regarde ! D'après l'article, des fans (Ouhou j'en fait partie!) ont crée un couple, Mettant Derek et Styles ensemble ! Rit Blaine.

- Si j'étais Styles j'aurais peur pour mes fesses ! Je suis sûre que les Créateurs seraient capable de leur faire une belle romance ! Commença Kurt, Et puis …

- Mon bébé, tu sais que ne sera pas vraiment une belle romance, ce sera plus une relation où ils jouent au chat et à la souris, et puis tu vois Styles et Derek s'offrir des fleurs et aller voir un film au cinéma ? Continua Blaine.

- Avec de l'entraînement je suis sûre que Oui ! Rit Kurt.

- Bon si tu le dis... En fait, monsieur le cachottier, Tina m'a gentiment montré une vidéo, je dois admettre assez excitante... Sourit Blaine.

- Hein ! Quoi ! Laquelle ? Personne n'a le droit de t'exciter à part moi ! Répliqua Kurt en se jetant sur son petit ami, qui prit le soin de se retourner pour éviter que Kurt lui broie le dos, c'est ainsi que Kurt se retrouver assis en califourchon sur Blaine.

Blaine souffla …

- oui ça c'est sûr, il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'exciter... ,Sourit encore plus Blaine.

- Tu en connais beaucoup des mecs qui dansent sur Single Ladies ? Continua t-il en riant.

- Ahhh tu m'as fait peur... Souffla de soulagement Kurt en posant son front sur son bien aimé.

- Et donc tu en penses quoi ? Tu as une récompense si tu dis une bonne réponse, Sourit Kurt en relevant sa tête.

- Hum... Excitant, je voudrais utiliser un autre mot mais, commença Blaine en rougissant.

- Vas-y...

- Bon ok tu étais carrément bandant ! Ton justaucorps moulant sur ton torse et tes fesses... ça fait une bonne réponse hein ? Blaine s'arrêta là il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud là, foutu hormones d'adolescents.

Kurt hocha la tête tout en rougissant, il posa sa main sur le torse de Blaine.

- Et quelle sera ma récompense ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je crois que ça se voit en fait, sourit Kurt en se mordant la lèvre et en se penchant délicatement juste histoire de...

Blaine sourit à son tour, il n'y avait pas que ses hormones là hein … il avait vraiment perverti son bébé pingouin ! Aucun regrets, quand il savait la soirée pleine d'amour et de tendresse qu'il passerait.

*Fin*

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ;)**

**Ce serait bien**

**J'ai l'impression que mon Blaine était Darrenisé au début ! :O**

**J'espère pas !**

**Votre avis est le bien venu bien sûr parmi les reviews ;)**

**A bientôt bientôt ! (je l'espère..)**


End file.
